Computer users are often unable to launch an application due to a missing software component. For example, in WINDOWS systems, a user may be unable to launch an application due to a missing dynamic-link library (DLL). When an application unsuccessfully attempts to load a missing DLL, the application may generate a brief error message that cryptically identifies the source of the problem (e.g., “Error opening file, printer.dll missing”).
In some cases, users may attempt to resolve errors caused by missing software components by reinstalling the application in question. However, a user may be unable to reinstall an application if the user no longer has a copy of the application's original installation file or if the application in question was not originally packaged with an installation package. This may result in unresolved errors and user frustration. As such, the instant disclosure identifies needs for systems and methods for detecting and automatically installing missing software components.